Death Note and The Sage Of Six Path
by Aizen L sousuke
Summary: fic baru! dibully , dihina , dimaki karena lemah itu sudah biasa , NAMUN hidupnya berubah saat mendapatkan buku dewa kematian yang jatuh kedunia manusia " dimuai dari sekolah busuk ini , aku akan merubah dunia " gak pandai bikin sumary , baca langsung aja ya maaf banyak typo , sligh Croscover DEATH NOTE


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto)  
Judul : Death Note and The Sage Of Six Path  
Genre : ADVENTURE**

**pair : NARUTO **

baca fanfic baru saya ya .

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartemen di tepi kota Tokyo**

**Narutp POV'S**

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto , yah setidaknya itulah nama yang di berikan oleh si kakek mesum , yang bernama jiraya . Ntah apa yang terjadi dengan diriku , yang pasti aku memiliki banyak keanehan , pertama , aku tak memiliki orang tua , kedua , aku tak tau siapa namaku saat aku pertama kali bertemu Jiraya ojji-san , dan yang terakhir , ada sebuah tato dengan motif yang aku tak tau namanya apa dan memiliki tulisan kanji 'fuin' yang berada di perutku , tak hanya itu , di telapak tangan kananku , ada sebuah tanda berbentuk lingkaran , yang kembali lagi aku tak tau itu apa . Umurku 16 tahun , aku sekarang bersekolah di **Tokyo Akademy** , sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus para remaja yang memiliki kemampuan spesial , bayangkan saja , waktu pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah itu , aku melihat seekor anjing yang bisa merubah dirinya menjadi seperti majikannya , hebat kan .

Seorang yang bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulitnya , atau seseorang yang bisa menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan kepulan asap . Namun kini aku sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian-kejadian tersebut , karna aku sudah bersekolah di sini selama 6 bulan . Ntah kenapa jiraya oji-san memasukan ku ke mari , dia hanya berkata jika ' kau punya bakat dan potensi naruto ' ntah bakat dan potensi apa yang aku miliki selain hal hal mesum yang sering di ajarkannya , bayangkan saja , dua tahun aku hidup bersamanya , ia selalu mengajakku ke pemandia , dan apa kalian tau apa yang kami lakukan ? Yah benar sekali , kami mengintip para wanita-wanita yang memiliki oppai besar dan bentuk tubuh yang indah , yah walaupun aku tah terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut , namun aku akui bahwa oppai itu sungguh nikmat , aku sudah pernah merasakan segala jenis oppai , dari yang terkecil milik sakura-senpai , hingga yang jumbo milik sang kepala sekolah , yang bernama Tsunade Baa-san . Atau yang kenyal dan lembut seperti agar agar milik Hinata-senpai .

Kembali ke topik , sekolah ini memiliki beberapa tingkatan , dari** E** rank hingga **S** rang , tentu kalian tau kan orang hebat seperti aku termasuk rang apa , yah bahkan aku tak sanggup mengatakannya . Di sekolah ini sungguh kejam , karena memiliki sistim ' siapa kuat , ia berkuasa ' .

para senpai-senpai yang sudah berank atas , ia selalu menindas para murid yang memiliki rank di bawahnya , sebagai contohnya adalah Uchina sasuke , ia adalah siswa kelas B rank yang memiliki kekuatan di atas rata rata , ia memiliki banyak sekali yang namanya 'pelayan' , ia di juluki sebagai **'harem king'** di akademy ini karena ia memiliki banya sekali pelayan wanita , ntah apa yang ia lakukan pada pelayan pelayan wanita tersebut , yang aku tau , bahwa sang pelayan harus mematuhi segala keinginan dan perintah sang master , tak peduli itu apa , bahkan dalah hal seksual .

tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti gelar** 'Harem King'** akan berpindah ke dalam genggamanku . Aku selalu bangun pagi untuk berlatih , yah untuk melatih daya tahan tubuhku yang lemah ini . Aku memang murid yang lemah , namun aku cukup pintar dalam hal pelajaran , oleh karna itu , hari ini aku akan naik pangkat , gehehe . Setelah berlatih aku langsung mandi dan mempersiapkan untuk berangkat ke akademy . Sekarang aku memakai baju kaos putih dan celana hitam dengan garis lis oren di sekitar celanaku , tak lupa aku memakai jaket oren kesayanganku , kancing jaketku sengaja kubiarkan terbuka , karna aku merasa bahwa itu membuatku terlihat keren , hehehe . Semua perlengkapan sudah kumasukan kedalam tas ranselku , sekarang saatnya berangkat , eh aku lupa jika kartu nama ku belum ku bawa , hehe . Namun sepertinya aku tak lagi membutuhkan hal tersebut karna aku hari ini akan mendapatkan kartu baru .

Yeahh .

**Naruto POV'S's end**

Naruto pun keluar dari apartemennya menuju sekolahnya . Biasanya Ia selalu berangkat bersama kedua sahabatnya , namun kali ini ia berangkat sendirian karna kedua temannya sedang menjalankan misi . Langkah kakinya pun menghantarkannya ke tempat tujuannya , dan di sinilah ia sekarang , di depan sebuah gerbang yang cukup besar karna memang sekolah ini sangat tertutup dari aktivitas luar . Naruto pun memasuki sekolah tersebut setelah mengisi absen di pintu masuk gerbang tersebut yang di jada oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu . Ia terus melangkah kan kakinya menuju ruangan yang akan menjadi kelas barunya setelah melapor ke kepala sekolah . Ia pun duduk di kursi bagian pojok ruangan karena tempat lain sudah di duduki oleh murid lain . Para siswa dan siswi yang berada di kelas tersebut memandang naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan , antara meremehkan , jijik , dan tak suka . Wajar jika naruto mendapatkan pandangan seperti itu , karna ia terkenal sangat lemah dan mesum

sebenarnya sih jauh di dalam otaknya yang paling dalam tak ada pikiran-pikiran mesum tersebut , namun karna pergaulan dan senseinya yang mesum membuat ia terkena imbasnya juga . Ia hanya dapat menunduk saat mendapat pandangan tak sedap dari teman sekelasnya tersebut , lagi pula tak ada yang dapat di lakukannya selain diam . Mau melawan tak punya nyali dan kekuatan jadi diam adalah jalan akhirnya . Bisikan bisikan tak sedap tetap terdengar di telinganya , walaupun ia sudah berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya .

" Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia , nanti kita ketularan lemahnya " ucap gadis cantik berambut Maroon , Sasame .

" iya , kau benar sasame , dan juga nanti bisa-bisa kita hamil di buatnya " ucap gadis berambut raven , koyuki .

" iya kalian benar , koyuki , sasame . Lagipula kenapa dia ditempatkan di kelas ini pasti akan menjadi aib bagi kelas kita " ucap gadis berambut coklat , amaru .

" kalian jangan seperti itu , diakan murid baru di kelas kita jadi bersikaplah sopan terhadapnya " ucap gadis cantik berambut coklat , Yakumo kurama.

" lagipula , dia tampak imut dan menggoda " ucap Gadis berambut merah , Sara . Sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah naruto . Sementara naruto hanya dapat menunduk lebih dalam karena menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya .

" Kalian membelanya ? " sahut amaru

" kami bukan membelanya tapi..." ucap shion terhenti , dan melanjutkannya dengan bisikan ke telinga amaru .

' tapi kita akan mempermainkannya , jadi kita harus bersikap baik dahulu terhadapnya ' bisik yakumo dengan seringai kecil yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya . Amaru yang mendengar bisikan tersebut pun menyeringai , ia pun membisikan apa yang di katakan oleh yakumo kepada sasame dan koyuki .

ada rasa sedikit kebahagiaan di hati naruto saat mendengar perkataan shion dan sara . Dia pun mengambil sebuah buku dari ranselnya dan mulai membuka lembaran pertama untuk di baca . Dia memang berusaha keras untuk menguasai segala ilmu pengetahuan tentang ninja , yah itu untuk menutupi kekurangannya di bidang pertarungan . Ia berpikir jika ia tak bisa bertarung , setidaknya ia bisa membuat strategi yang bagus dalam membantu temannya dalam bertarung .

ia menghentikan aktifitas membaca bukunya saat seorang wanita cantik berambut raven panjang dengan mata bagai batu Ruby yang indah memasuki ruangan tersebut . Yuhi kurenai , nama sensei yang kini tengah mengajar di depan , naruto memperhatikan apa yang di jelaskan oleh Kurenai-sensei , walaupun apa yang di jelaskan oleh kurenai sensei sudah ia ketahui .

pelajaran berakhir , semua murid keluar dari ruangan tersebut , namun naruto masih tetap berada di tempat duduknya , karena Kurenai-sensei memintanya untuk tetap di kelas .

Setelah semua murid di kelas itu sudah keluar , Kurenai pun menghampiri naruto yang berada di kursinya .

" Naruto , Tsunade-sama memintaku untuk menyampaikan 'ini' kepadamu " ucap kurenai , sembari memberikan sebuah amplop .

" te-terimakasih kurenai-sensei " ucap naruto sambil menerima amplop yang di berikan Kurenai .

kurenai pun meinggalkan ruangan tersebut , setelah kurenai pergi , naruto pun membuka amplop tersebut dan membacanya dengan serius , senyuman pun terukir di bibirnya saat selesai membaca isi surat tersebut .

' misi pertamaku ya , aku akan berusaha , tebayoo ' batin naruto semangat

Naruto pun meninggalkan kelasnya , sambil membawa sekotak bekal yang ia persiapkan tadi pagi . Seperti biasa , ia menyantap bekalnya di belakang sekolah , karena di sanalah satu-satunya tempat yang aman bagi orang seperti dirinya , jika tak ingin mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari senior-seniornya .

ia pun duduk di bawah sebuah puhon yang cukup besar , ia mulai menyantap bekalnya dengan lahap . Namun ia di kejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang memegang bahunya dari belakang .

" Yo , naruto " sapa orang tersebut .

suara yang sangat ia kenali menggema di telinganya . Naruto pun tersenyum dan menoleh kebelakang . Ia mendapati dua sahabatnya kini berada di belakangnya . Pemuda dengan rambut pirang di kucir kuda dengan poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya , dan satulagi seorang pemuda berambut merah darah dengan tampang baby face kini sudah duduk di sampingnya .

" yo , deidara , sasori " balas naruto

" bagai mana keadaanmu ? " tanya deidara .

" seperti yang kau lihat , lalu bagaimana dengan misi kalian ? "

" misi kami sangat mudah , hanya mengawal seorang gubernur yang sangat membosankan " jawab deidara , sementara sasori hanya diam tak bergeming .

' hey naruto , bagaimana kabar ino-senpai ' bisik deidara di telinga naruto . Tak dapat di pungkiri jika deidara sangat mengagumi ino , karena model gaya rambutnya yang sama dan juga bahwa ino itu sangat cantik . Bahkan ia bercita cita akan menjadikan ino sebagai alpha di kerajaan haremnya kelak .

sementara naruto hanya nyengir mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya tersebut .

' tenang , ino-senpai baik-baik saja , namun aku liat akhir akhir ini ia dekat dengan Sai-senpai ' bisik naruto di telinga deidara .

' sialan , aku akan meledakannya nanti ' bisik deidara pada naruto kembali

Sasori yang melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya hanya mengeryit bingung .

" hey kalian , apa kalian membicarakanku " ucap sasori membuyarkan bisikan bisikan antara naruto dan didara . Daidara pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sasori kesal .

" siapa yang membicarakanmu baka! Aku hanya menanyakan kabar ino-senpai tauh! " ucapan deidara tegas .

sasori yang mendengar ucapan deidara hanya tersenyum .

" kau tak akan dapat mendapatkannya sebelum kau mengenal apa itu 'keabadian' " ucap sasori

" heh , tak ada keabadian di dunia ini , semuanya hanya bersifat sementara " balas deidara

" sudahlah dei , lebih baik kita melapor ke leader-sama " ucap sasori

" baiklah , kami pergi dulu naruto "

setelah kedua sahabatnya pergi , naruto juga memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas . Namun baru beberapa langkah ia melangkah , di hadapannya kini muncul seorang yang sangat ia kenal , ia agak takut terhadap orang ini , pasalnya orang ini adalah salah satu dari tiga majikannya .

" ki..kiba-san " ucap naruto terbata .

" hmm , ada apa uzumaki " ucap orang tersebut sinis .

" mmh ano , aku mau kembali kekelas , boleh aku lewat ? " ucap naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya .

" oh , ya silahkan " balas kiba dengan seringai .

naruto pun kembali melangkah untuk menutu kelasnya , ia agak gemetaran saat melewati kiba. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya akan mengalami hal buruk , tepat saja apa yang ia pikirkan . Belum jauh ia melewati kiba , sebuah cengkraman kini ia rasakan di kerah leher belakangnya , ia kini hanya terdiam menunggu apa yang akan kiba lakukan lagi padanya . Tak berselang lama , sakit yang amat sangat ia rasakan di bagian punggungnya , namun cengraman kiba belum lepas saat ia menghantam punggung

naruto dengan kaki kirinya .

" mencoba kabur dari majikanmu heh ? " ucap kiba sinis

namun naruto hanya diam tak bergeming , namun didalam diam naruto , kini ia sedang menahan sakit yang amat sangat di bagian punggungnya . Belum reda sakit yang ada di punggungnya , kini sakit itu bertambah di bagian lehernya saat cengkraman kiba berpindah dari kerah bajunya kini sudah berada di lehernya .

naruto pun meringis kesakitan . Ia berusaha melepas cengkraman kiba dengan berusaha menjauh , namun cengkraman tersebut kini bertambah kuat . Kiba mengambil kunai yang ada disaku belakangnya .

Kiba pun kembali menendang punggung naruto dengan kaki kanannya , kali ini tendangannya di aliri oleh cakra , sehingga membuat naruto terlempar dan berhenti saat tubuhnya membentur sebuah pohon , hingga membuat pohon tersebut rusak . Darah segar mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya .

" hhahaah , mungkin akan lebih menakjubkan jika kau menjadi target latihan shurikenku "

kibapun melemparkan kunai di genggamannya .

shhutt

dengan kesadaran yang terbatas , naruto pun mencoba menghindari kunai yang mengarah ke kepalanya tersebut dengan menggerakan kepalanya kesamping .

jleb

kunai menancap pada pohon yang berada di belakang naruto .

" hahaha , kau bisa menghindarinya , ini akan jadi hal yang menarik " ucap kiba dengan seringai .

kiba pun kembali mengambil 4 shuriken yang ada di kantong belakangnya .

" kalau begitu hindari ini ! "

shuttt , kiba melempar keempat shuriken tersebut bersamaan .

jleb jleb

dan keempat shuriken tersebut mengenai tubuh naruto di bagian tangan , bahu , paha , dan kakinya . Dan kali ini kesadaran naruto benar-benar hilang .

.

.

.

.

**Ruang Medis**

" bagaimana keadaannya shizune-san " tanya seorang gadis berambut biru gelap , dan berpenampilan agak liar , Hiuga Hinata (RTN) .

" dia baik-baik saja , tak ada luka serius , hanya luka luarnya saja . Tapi dia butuh pasokan cakra , karna cakranya saat ini sangat lemah " jawab shizune .

' syukurlah ' batin hinata .

" baiklah kalau begitu , aku pergi dulu . Panggil aku jika ada masalah " ucap shizune meninggalkan Ruang Medis .

" hinata , kenapa kau selalu membelanya , padahal dia pelayan paling tak berguna ? " ucap kiba sinis .

" aku tau itu , tapi tidak harus membuatnya jadi seperti ini kan " balas hinata memandang tajam kiba .

shino yang melihat gelagat temannya hanya dapat menghela napa .

" kiba , ayo kita pergi . Kurasa kau tak tahan berada disini menunggu bocah itu " ucap shino mengalihkan perhatian temannya .

" huh , baiklah " balas kiba .

kiba dan shino pun pergi dari ruang medis tersebut .

Hinata yang memandang naruto yang tak sadarkan diri hanya bisa menghela napas

" hahh , bukankah dia kekurangan cakra , berarti aku harus mengalirkan cakraku kepadanya . Ini akan menyenangkan " ucap hinata ntah pada siapa dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan .

Ia pun mengunci pintu kamar ruang medis tersebut , lalu membuka seluruh pakaiannya . Ia pun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh naruto , senyuman kini makin mengembang di bibirnya .

" inilah momen yang sangat kutunggu "

" ngghhh "

Naruto pun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkannya . Marasa tak sendiri , iapun menoleh kesamping dan menghela napas .

" hahh , sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi "

iapun mencoba bangkit , namun ia kembali menghela napas saat merasakan nyeri di selangkanngannya .

" sudah tiga kali dia membuatku seperti ini "

ia pun menoleh ke arah jam yang menempel di dinnding .

**Pukul 16 : 30**

ia pun kembali menghela hapas , namun kali ini lebih panjang .

" sudah 6 jam aku disini , dan apa yang terjadi ? Kurasa aku telah di perkosa "

naruto pun menoleh ke arah jendela dan memandang matahari yang sudah memerah . matanya terpaku ke depan , namun bukan matahari tersebut yang membuatnya terpaku , namun sebuah** buku** melayang jatuh ke halaman belakang Ruang Medis .

**TBC**

.

.

_NAH , KALO UDAH BACA AKU MINTA PENDAPATNYA YA , PLEASE !_

_MAAF ALURNYA KECEPETEN n TYPO KEBANYAKAN_

_SEE YOU NEXY CHAPTER BAGI YANG MAU BACA_

_REVIEW JIKA ADA SARAN_

_FOLLOW JIKA PENGEN TAU PERKEMBANGAN FANFIC INI_

_FAVOURITE JIKA SUKA SAMA FANFIC INI_

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
